Best Buds
by mooney-padfoot-prongs
Summary: This story is all about Sirius and Remus. There will also be a few odd friendships along the way.
1. Morning

The mist was thick and the snow was falling delicately, for miles around all that was visible was white, Hogwarts had turned into a snowy paradise. Remus turned over on to his side. His head was aching he could feel his brain thumping as though it was rattling around in his skull. The floor wasn't particularly comfortable and the weather conditions didn't help the situation, over the last few nights it had grew colder he was feeling more and more tired but he had responsibilities to the pupils he had to get up. He placed one arm on the ground and pushed with what seemed all his might, he got up on to his knees then finally his feet. He realised that he did not have his wand and spent the next 20 minutes attempting to find it. Floor boards came up and down, cupboards were opened and closed, curtains were pulled back and forth until finally he found it, stuffed in a cage full of Cornish pixies. How it got in there was a mystery but he could have found it in better places as he had received several nasty bites in his quest to retrieve it. There was a knock at the door, who the hell could be at six in the morning. Slowly he staggered towards the door wand in hand for after all it could be Snape pissing him off as usual. The door creaked as it opened, (he made a mental note of this he would have to buy some oil.) What do you know it was Snape "morning Remus I must say you look rather rough" said Snape in his usual low miserable voice "shut it, what do you want" Remus snapped "oh not much just to make sure my furry little friend was okay" snape replied. There was a loud crack and Snape was on his backside against the wall. "piss off" were Remus' final words before he shut the door, walked over to his desk and put his head in a book. Why did he feel the need were the words going through Remus' head, Why oh why did he have to be so much of a swine, why couldn't he just leave him alone and deal with his own life? Remus decided that he was getting himself worked up for nothing and dropped the subject, for in a few hours he was taking a lesson that, Merlin's beard he hadn't even planned. He folded the corner of his page and grabbed a piece of paper along with a text book and began to draw a mind map of the lesson. What route to go down he could always just rant on about deadly beasts or maybe even teach them a spell or talk about ... oh what's the use his mind couldn't think his head was sore, he was pissed off at Severus, and he was so tired he could collapse any moment. He could always get someone to cover his first lesson, Snape crossed his mind but he decided against it. The decision was made he would recap their last lesson on boggarts.

Remus heard the dreaded bell ring to signal the beginning of class students piled up outside the class. He took a deep breath and then he opened the door to his class room. It took him a moment to realise there was still a bottle of fire whiskey, a cloak, a pair of trousers and a tie on the floor, he quickly scooped them up and threw them in a corner. The curtains were all closed his desk was a mess and he really just wasn't prepared at all. He started to rant on about how boggarts were shape shifters and took the shape of whatever a person feared the most and so on, he then brought out a boggart to let the children practise repelling it. He was tapped on the shoulder by Harry the son of his best friend. "are you all right sir you look a bit, well dying" said Harry "well what can you expect from a late night with Sirius and about twelve bottles of fire whiskey" Remus replied "you have a point, but anyway why on earth are we studying boggarts we done this on Friday?" Harry asked "I think we both know the answer to that don't we son" Remus said in a jolly tone. Harry laughed "you really should learn to control yourself when you're out with Sirius he's a bad influence" It was Remus' turn to laugh "it's not as easy as you think" harry strolled away and Remus went over to assist Draco and Crabbe. "Go away I don't need your help" Draco whined "stop being such an idiot and let me help you" Lupin argued Draco's fist collided with Remus' face he fell back in agony. Harry burst out from his group and shot a spell at Draco "pertrificus totalus" Draco froze stiff he couldn't move a muscle Remus grabbed Harry an threw him back "are you off your nut!" he yelled "I can see your trying to protect me but temporarily paralyzing people is not the answer." Harry took a deep breath and walked over to Ron, Neville and Hermione. Lupin picked up Draco and walked out of the room.


	2. Merlin's beard

"Are you off your nut" Sirius yelled "I'm sorry alright he punched him in the face what do you expect" harry protested. Remus butted in "Harry, Sirius is right you shouldn't have reacted in the way you did" Harry was in rage "Are you telling me that if I hadn't hit him you wouldn't have." "I'm saying nothing of the sort but... oh I suppose I would have hit him." Remus admitted. Harry smiled "finally he realises" "Your such a push over, he's still in the wrong" Sirius screamed Remus finished "we're saying no more about it now get the hell out of here, I'm not taking the blame for you being out of bed after hours." Harry walked towards the door but was stopped by an oh too familiar figure. "Am I right in suggesting Potter that you should be it bed" Snape said in his dreary tone. Harry was not in the mood for Snape's crap, "Shut it Severus" "Ten points from Gryffindor... no wait make it fifty." Snape said with pleasure. "Oh Severus you really are a nasty piece of work aren't you" Remus snapped. "Oh I'm just upholding our authority, you should try it. Snape sneered "get out" Remus requested in his usual calm tone. "No" Snape answered. Sirius clenched his fists as Remus yelled "GET OUT." Snape turned and left. Harry left the room and headed for the common room. Sirius lay down on the floor and reached for a bottle of fire whiskey, he unscrewed the cap then downed half the bottle in the one go. "I take it your staying then" Remus said "obviously" was Sirius' reply before hitting the ground and falling asleep. Remus laughed and began to create a plan for tomorrow first period.

Sirius' eyes struggled to open he heard the usual fuss in the corridors each morni... wait morning Remus was in his chair snoring away Sirius stood up and walked to the door "come in class come in I'm professor Black and I'll be taking your lesson today as professor Lupin had a rather late evening last night." The class walked in and sat in their usual seats "today" Sirius began "we will be learning about animagi, now I don't know if any of you are or know any animagi but I just happen to be one which makes it extremely easy to demonstrate..." Sirius' continued. Half way through the lesson Sirius walked over to a sleeping Remus and punched him full force across the face. The impact threw Remus from his seat to the floor. There was uproar of laughter. Remus picked himself up, grabbed Sirius and threw him to the ground then rapidly threw punches to his stomach. Sirius threw him of and pushed him against the wall. Remus grabbed his neck and threw him to the floor then got up and walked over to the other side of the classroom, checking for blood as he did so. Sirius got up and sat in a nearby chair clenching his stomach. The bell rang, the class walked out and the argument began. "Why the hell did you punch me" began Remus "I needed you to wake up and there was no need for you to react like that" Sirius yelled. "Oh yes there was under no circumstances should you have punched me that hard all you had to do was tap me and I would have woken and by the way what the hell did you think you were doing taking my class what if Snape had walked in" Remus yelled "Oh shut it Remus maybe I shouldn't have punched you" Sirius began Remus butted in "no you bloody well shouldn't have" Sirius sighed "ok I was in the wrong and I'm sorry I promise I'll never punch you again except under extreme circumstances." Remus laughed and grabbed Sirius into a back breaking hug. "I'm sorry mate" Sirius croaked "I'm sorry to" Remus replied they released each other. Sirius reached for two bottles of fire whiskey and offered one to Remus "cheers" "cheers."


	3. The Bar

"I'm looking forward to the karoke the night" said Sirius "i take it you'll be singing then" joked Remus "Iye, that'll be right" Sirius laughed "Shame i've put your name down" Remus chuckled Sirius burst out laughing and spilled his butter beer all over the floor. Remus waved the waiter over and requested another two while giving him two galleons and a sickle. The three broom sticks was not very lively there were around ten people in the entire building. There was a rather old, scruffy looking man in the corner drinking a mysterious green liquid. Remus glanced at him then turned his attention back to Sirius who was now standing on the... wait standing on top of the bar oh merlins beard. Sirius fell face first off of the bar, knocking over three bottles in the process. Remus dragged Sirius from the building. "Seriously can't you act sensibly for five minutes" Remus roared. Sirius laughed and replied "calm it Mooney i'm just playing i'll behave" Remus stormed back into the building, he raised his hand and announced "I can only apologise for his behaviour may he come back in if he resists the temptation to stand on the bar or any of the other tables for that matter." There was a chorus of Iye whatever and Sirius walked back in. They took their seats back at the table and began to discuss life in general. Remus glanced back over to the corner this time the figure was not staring at him but at his pocket Remus saw it and without hesitation yelled "GET DOWN!" Sirius and everyone else in the room hit the ground. Remus whipped out his wand closely followed by Sirius. The mysterious figure shot random spells in every direction causing Remus and Sirius to dash around the room protecting everyone else in the building. "potego" The two of them shouted in chorus. Remus jumped out from behind a table and yelled "pertrificus totalus" the spell was deflected by the figure. Sirius screamed "stupefy" the figure flew backwards and smashed into the wall. Sirius approached the figure to find that he was unconscious, he gave Remus the thumbs up and everyone stood up. Remus and Sirius grabbed the figure and walked out the door. "where do we put him?" Sirius asked "i don't know, come on we'll go round the back and see what we can find" Remus suggested. The two walked round. There were no lights at the back, infact there wasn't much at all bar a large skip which happened to be very convenient. It was as if they read each other's minds they threw the body into the skip and entered the building casually they began to help pick up tables and smashed bottles before sitting back down at their table.

The wind was sharp and the winter air caught their noses as they walked back to the school. It was a beautiful night just a little chilly. There wasn't really a path to follow as it had been covered in a blanket of snow. They approached the front door of the school to discover it was locked. "Oh Filtch shuts the doors at 9 o'clock" Remus informed "well done you noticed" Sirius commented "oh shut up not like you couldn't have reminded me" Remus cried "you're the one who works here" Sirius raged. Remus stood for a moment before sitting down and putting his head in his hands "Oh alright maybe I should have kept an eye on the time but we can't do anything about it now" Remus said in a calm tone. Sirius sat down beside Remus and said "plan wakey wakey?" Remus burst out in laughter "we're not seriously going to do that again are we" Sirius now laughing his head off replied "obviously why wouldn't we act like small immature idiots."


	4. Plan Wakey Wakey

This is insane" whispered Sirius "I know" replied Remus. They were crouching behind a wall opposite Filtch's office. Sirius whispered "right on the count of three one... two... three!" Remus sprinted towards the building and dived down under the window. His fingers slithered up to the window and grabbed hold of the window latch. He slowly, gently pushed it up and prodded at the window until it opened just enough to fit his hand. He dug deep into his pocket and lifted a small squirming creature. Gently he lowered a small pixie down on the window sill and shut the window slowly. He ran back over to join Sirius. "should we run?" Remus asked sirrius laughed before replying "as if he's not going to know it was us. How many times have we bee..." he was interrupted by a loud cry it was Filtch "if... ahh...I cat...get off... your dead don't...ah...think I don't know this was you I thought you... ahhh...would have been mature enough to stop th... ahh... years ag... ahhhhhhhhh." The air seemed colder. Sirius and Remus felt a shred of guilt before heading to the portcullis. Filtch approached the entrance with several nasty cuts and a very angry pixie in his hands Remus made an instant decision "Argus where did you find that" Remus said playing the innocent "I wonder, who has access to pixes" Filtch raged Remus smirked "Snape." Filtch was now yelling "I know it was you two do you think i'm thick" Sirius burst out in laughter "I'm not answering that." Sirius laughed so hard he fell to the ground. Filtch snarled like a dog before raising the portcullis and walking away. Sirius dragged himself up from the ground and walked into what would always be home. They walked down the deserted corridor. The lamps were lit but gently, calmly only a tiny bit of light was given off just enough to fill the corridor. The only sounds were the ghosts and paintings breathing deeply as they slept. They reached the classroom, Sirius kicked the door with extreme force and it opened. Remus was not happy "You're an a*** h***, you just broke the lock on my door!" Sirius didn't see the harm in this "oh sorry about that brov i'll fix it in the morning." Sirius progressed into the room and lifted a bottle of fire whiskey along with two cups. "want a glass" Sirius asked "make it a bottle" Remus replied. The two sat down. "Do you think that was mean what we done to Filtch?" Sirius asked. Remus laughed "Since when did you become me?" Sirius joined in the laughter "I don't know what it is, I suppose it's just weird you know last time we done that it was me, you and James it's just weird." Remus put his arm around Sirius' shoulder "I know mate it's weird but we're not bringing him back. Come on lets sleep" Remus and Sirius lay down on the floor and nodded off slowly slowly slowly until silence.


	5. Well That Was Clever

"Remus...Remus...Remus "Harry 's voice rung in his ears. Remus pushed himself up to find an entire class sitting in front of him. It dawned on him that he was holding a bottle of fire whiskey, his shirt was hanging off of him, his tie was lazily hanging from his neck and Sirius' head was resting on his stomach. He slapped Sirius on the face GENTLY not wanting a repeat of the last class before jumping up, straightening his tie and launching the bottle of fire whiskey over in a corner. "Professor Black could you hand everyone a text book." Remus said this as though he had been conscious the whole time. "certainly Mooney" Sirius said smugly. Remus gave him the behave look so Sirius walked over and picked up some text books and gave one to each pupil. Harry was the last to receive his book therefore Sirius used this as an opportunity to have a conversation with him. "Padfoot would you mind shutting up" Remus said in a rather calm tone. Sirius glared at Remus before walking away from Harry. "Right now..." Remus' voice was ringing in Sirius's ears he his head was thumping and his neck was in a serious cramp. The class went by swiftly they were ten minutes from the bell when something caught Sirius' attention. It was Malfoy that stupid stuck up boy (Lucius' son). "At least I have parents" the blonde headed boy yelled. "yeah well so do I, it just so happens that their dead." It was Harry, why oh why did he have to get into these stupid situations. And there it was as Sirius had predicted wands were whipped out and the two boys were duelling. Oh this is just fantastic Sirius thought he found himself running towards Harry and smashing into Remus in the process. Both of them fell on the ground helping each other up they found Harry lying on the ground with blood pouring out of him. "you b******!" Remus and Sirius shouted in chorus. The two ran after Draco shooting all sorts of spells in his direction. Draco ran for his life screaming all sorts of rude words and threats "my dad will kick your ass!" he screamed. Remus lunched a stunning spell at Draco and it hit him right in the back of the head. Draco fell flat on his face. Sirius ran over and started throwing punches into Draco's stomach and face Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and pulled him off of Draco. Draco scurried away from the two and ran, Sirius attempted to run after him but Remus pulled him back. "Bit far mate" Remus commented. Sirius shook Remus off and headed towards the classroom. Remus sat down on some nearby stairs and threw his head in his hands what had he done he had just assaulted a pupil this was just fantastic.

Remus walked back into the class and sat down and said "where is Harry?" it was Seamus who spoke up "hospital wing sir, "that was awesome you to shut him up" Remus spoke with a raised voice "Seamus it's not a funny matter we lost control and it's going to land us in a lot of crap." Remus sat down and opened book. The rain was battering against the window and the clock was ticking. The room had suddenly became very depressing luckily the bell rang and the pupils left immediately as a wave disturbs a calm sea.

"What on earth were you thinking" came Dumbledore's voice. Remus was sitting on a chair at the far side of the room head in hands. The rain was still bouncing off of the window and fox was sitting on his perch cleaning his feathers but somehow Remus knew he was listening. Dumbledore's voice came again "He's just a bo..." Remus now furious butted in "I don't know okay, sometimes Harry feels like our son, I...I suppose it's just hard he's the only piece of James we have left." Dumbledore let out a loud sigh "ah Remus I know how you feel." Remus jumped up "no you don't that's just the point you don't know!" Dumbledore shook his hand to indicate Remus was to sit down "Look i know it's hard" Remus went to jump up when Dumbledore corrected himself "or maybe i don't but i do know that beating the hell out of small boys is not the answer." Remus sat back in his seat, Dumbledore copied and spoke "go but promise me you will keep your distance from Draco and I'm leaving you in charge of Sirius." Remus stood up "bye sir" Dumbledore caught Remus' eye "Remus i would appreciate it if you stopped calling me sir you're a grown man it feels, weird." Remus smiled and left the Room.

"So what did he want, have I to leave, do you still have your job, di..." Sirius began. Remus butted in "One question at a time and just so you know all we have to do is keep our distance from the wee b******." Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, I thought he was going to make us leave." Remus sat down on his desk flicking through papers. "I know I was th..., Merlin's beard we haven't went to see Harry!" Remus and Sirius flew along the corridor having several near misses in the process. Up ahead stood Snape "Now whe..." He was cut off as Sirius shot a spell straight for his head. Severus let out a roar of pain as he smashed off of the wall. Sirius and Remus didn't stop or even look back. They reached the doors of the hospital wing. Remus fly kicked the door and it came off its hinges. They ran in only to discover Harry wasn't there. Remus said panting "where the devil is he." Sirius turned to face Remus "the common room" so off they went again sprinting down the corridor like a pair of headless chickens. Reaching the common room Remus stopped Sirius turned to look at him "why the hell are you stopping, you have seriously let yourself go mate we used to sprint up and down these stairs 24/7 man." Remus gave him a rather odd look "It's not that I can't run anymore" he was cut off by Sirius "Then what?" Remus looked taken aback "Do you know the password because I don't?" Sirius looked as though he could have punched Remus in the face. "Won't it be the same or can't you go and get it off of Mcgonagall?" Remus laughed "No way she's still no forgave us for that fight we had in her class remember we wrecked the room, tables,chairs and everything it was all everywhere. Sirius sighed "do you have him first period?" Remus nodded "Iye, we'll speak to him in the morning."


	6. Dementor

"Sirius...Sirius...for god sake Sirius" Remus voice rung in Sirius' ears. Sirius opened his eyes to see Remus kneeling beside him "What is it?" Remus stood up "get up class starts in 20 minutes. Sirius made a weird moaning sound before standing up. "Hey mate I think you sometimes forget you're the teacher why the hell do I have to get up." Remus turned to look at Sirius "well I can hardly have you lying in the middle of the floor the whole lesson that would be really handy falling over you every five minutes." Sirius threw his hands in the air "all right keep your hair on." Remus shook his head and walked out of the room. The corridor was deserted except for one lonely, dark figure sitting on the stairs with his back against the wall. Remus stopped walking and looked at the figure sighed and then walked over and sat beside it tried to get up but was pulled back down. "Hello" began Remus "If your here to beat me up you'll have a hard time trying" Malfoy Whined Remus laughed "Now why would I be here to beat you up?" Malfoy shuffled on the step "Why are you talking to me you're practically an uncle to Harry?" Remus breathed in "I care about Harry more than you know but I also care about you. You're always on your own always quiet" Malfoy looked at him "Harry hates me why would you pay any attention to me your betraying his trust he'll hate you." Remus turned round to meet Malfoy's eyes "You look like you need a friend and someone to talk to and yes maybe Harry will hate me but so what... Look here's the deal all I want to do is help you and I want you to know that if you ever need anything or just want to talk then you come to me okay not Severus me."Draco shook his head. Remus put his arm round the boys shoulder.

"Right with me one more time Expecto patronam" Remus said in a raised voice "Expecto patronam" the class of sleepy third years chanted. Sirius was in the corner of the room on a chair slowly slowly even slower dozing off. Remus looked over to the corner where the dog was resting "Padfoot... Padfoot...PADFOOT!" The dog awoke from its slumber "What where what" Remus laughed "Take my keys, go into the cupboard and bring out the big chest, it's in the far corner." Sirius considered moving "Get it yourself" Remus threw his hands in the air "Someone's got their wand in a knot." He walked over to the cupboard and opened it the chest was lying wide open he stalled for a moment before saying "Where has it gone" Sirius stood up and walked over to Remus "What's gone?" "The dementor, it's gone...MERLINS BEARD there's a dementor loose in the school!" Remus gasped. There was a scream from the crowd it was Hermione "Harry's gone!" Sirius and Remus looked at each other then said in chorus "OH S***." They began to run when Remus stopped "Draco go and get Severus". Draco nodded his head in agreement and ran off not far behind Sirius and the professor. Remus and Sirius were horses in the Grand National galloping along the track. Mean while Draco was arriving at Snape's office "Professor... PROFESSOR!" Snape turned round with a look of disgust on his face "And what might be this urgent Draco "Re...Lupin has let a dementor loose in the castle well he didn't let it, it escaped" he cried. Severus dropped the potion that was in his hand. "So you're telling me that stupid wolf has let a dementor loose in the school. Draco gulped "iye" Severus Shook his head "not iye yes" Draco shook his head in agreement. Severus sprinted out the door without another word. Sirius and Remus stopped struggling to breath "Dude we need to run more often" panted Sirius "in this job we'll be running 24/7." Remus struggled. They walked towards the great hall to find Harry and an armed Draco. The dementor was getting closer...closer Harry's wand was behind him closer...closer Harry crawled back closer...closer Harry grasped his wand closer...closer Draco yelled "Expecto Patronam"...

Snape was running up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He burst through the door yelling "OUR FURRY LITTLE FRIEND HAS LET A DEMENTOR LOOSE IN THE BLOODY SCHOOL!" Dumbledore shook his hands signalling Severus was to sit down but Severus did not oblige he was now jumping up and down shouting all sorts of nasty names about Remus "Severus I am well aware of the situation and I'm sure Remus and Sirius have it under control. Oh and by the way it would fit you better to be helping them rather than coming to grass on them." He sent Severus a cheeky smile before leaving the room. Severus was still jumping up and down in rage why did he always believe them were the words going through Severus' head what had they ever done to gain his trust?.

There was a flash of light and the dementor was pushed away. Remus and ran towards Harry and grabbed him into a back breaking hug. "Are you okay sorry we took so long we're not as fit as we used to be." Harry looked at Draco "why?" Draco looked at him in surprise "I didn't do it for you" he glanced at Remus "and for the record that's the first time I've ever attempted that." Remus handed Harry some chocolate before walking over to Draco "I owe you one" Draco smiled.


	7. Confessions And Scardey Cats

Remus was lying under a large tree (the Womping Willow) with a bottle of fire whiskey in hand. The sun was beating down on his chest and stinging his eyes. The wind was blowing softly and dancing with the trees. All was well nothing could disturb the atmosphere it was like god had made the day with the intention that every living thing would relax. "Professor" came a quiet voice. Remus lifted his head to see a small boy (Draco). "Oh hello what's up?" Replied Remus. Draco sighed "c...can I talk to you about something?" Remus patted the ground beside him "Sure lie down." Draco thought about the request before lying down. Remus began "So what's up?" Draco stuttered "Have you ever met my dad?" Remus let out a small burst of laughter. "Met him I've fought with..." Remus stopped himself "I mean yes I've met your dad" Draco stared into the sky and said "professor can I trust you, what I mean is can I tell you a secret?" Remus thought about it for a moment and said "yes I suppose you can." Draco took a deep breath "Professor my dad he's a...,well he's a deatheater." Remus was silent he didn't move or even breath "That's the secret?" Draco confirmed "yes that's the secret." Remus took a deep breath before bursting out in laughter, rolling back and forth he laughed he couldn't stop laughing in fact he was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. "Draco that's no secret I've fought with your dad many a time we hate each other."Remus was still laughing he was unable to stop. Draco dodged out of the way of a falling bottle of fire whiskey before replying "Right so you're telling me that you and my dad hate each other's guts yet you talk to me as if I was your friend." Remus was struggling to breathe "Yes." Draco paused till it sank in "Why?" Remus managed to stop laughing, well at least half stop "It's one of my biggest faults Draco I'm too nice for my own good, honestly I always seem to see the best in people no matter what even if they come from a background of absolute a*** h****." Draco sighed "you are very nice I'll give you that." Fox was circling around the school and the clouds were sliding along the blue sheet that was the sky. Smoke was rising from Hagrid's chimney and the forest looked peaceful not a soul exploring it the morning had been perfect.

"Sirius get up now I'm not arguing with you any longer I'm in the middle of a lesson" Remus said in an attempt at a calm tone. There was a class of third years in the room (Harry's class). Sirius made a moaning sound "but I don't want to get up." Remus pulled at his arm but he resisted and pulled himself back down. Remus let go of his arm and said now in a not so calm tone "I'm going to count to three, one...two...three, right that's it!" Remus walked over to his desk and opened a bottle of water but as he did so there was a yell from the middle of the class it was Harry "Don't you dare" Remus walked towards Sirius. Harry spoke again "Lupin if you do that he'll go all doggy on you." Remus stood over the top of Sirius and emptied the bottles contents all over his face. Sirius jumped up and raised his wand. Within seconds Remus was against the wall in serious pain. Sirius rather pleased with himself walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. Remus stood up and touched the back of his head "Oh you've got to be joking, Padfoot you've burst the back of my head open." Sirius laughed "You deserved it." Remus turned to the class still holding his head "please take instructions from Professor Black while I report to the hospital wing." Remus left the room laughing to himself. The corridors were peaceful bar the horrendous sound coming from the classroom he had just left. He turned the corner to see a face he was sure he knew but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. Merlin's beard it was the minister of magic. Remus about turned and sprinted back through his class room door yelling "It's Cornelius" He ran into the cupboard and slammed the door shut but the door wasn't shut for long Sirius was battering the door screaming "let me in!" Remus threw the door open and let him in the door was then slammed shut. The two (may I point out GROWEN MEN) stood in the cupboard shaking. The minister entered the class room "And where might your teacher be on this fine afternoon?" Harry turned towards the cupboard "Hull Remus get oot the cupboard he's no that bad you know padfoot!" the minister looked at Harry in shock. A rather girly voice came from the cupboard "Mooney and Padfoot aren't here. There's no one in the cupboard bar me just an innocent old lady." Harry walked over and opened the cupboard door to reveal the two cuddling each other like Scooby doo and Shaggy. The class burst out laughing. The minister was the first to speak "Might I ask why we have a warewolf and a ex prisoner cuddling in a cupboard like a pair of Nancies." Remus and Sirius straightened themselves up and left the cupboard Sirius spoke "We were just testing... the ... the...the sound proofing in the cupboard, it's terrible very low standard would you agree Remus?" Remus replied "Yes Sirius it has definitely got room for improvement."


	8. The Marsh Mallows

"We looked like complete and utter idiots. Why did you tell me if you hadn't told me he would have came in and we would have been in an awful situation but at least we wouldn't have looked that stupid." Moaned Sirius. "Well I panicked okay, the last time we saw him we were 17 and in trouble for drinking fire whiskey in the broom cupboard." Remus protested. Sirius laughed "Oh I remember that we nearly got suspended. Dumbledore was raging but he was so forgiving, ah if James was here now." They sighed in chorus. "Hey any marshmallows?" Sirius asked. "Oh as a matter of fact I do, wait are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Remus suggested "I don't know, what are you thinking?" Sirius laughed "I'm thinking camp fire in the middle of the floor." laughed Remus. Sirius smiled and stood up offering his hand to Remus. Remus took it "you get the marsh mallows, I'll get some wood and stones from the forest." instructed Remus. "No chance mate I'm coming with you, we've never gone walking in the forest on our own and we're no starting it now." said Sirius. Remus sighed "Right fair enough, move your backside then." They walked towards the door to be halted by a lovely familiar figure. "Severus can we help you?" Remus asked. Sirius chuckled "far too nice Mooney, Hull whit do you want greasy is more like what you should have said." Severus let out a small laugh "Charming Sirius, Dumbledore will be delighted to know that you're still being rude." Sirius shook his head "Still running to Dumbledore are we?" Remus gave Sirius the behave look "Now now Sirius be nice to our guest. So what did you want?" Severus glared at Sirius "I came to ask a favour." Sirius fell to the ground and began to roll about in laughter "You're asking us for a favour?" Severus smiled "No I'm asking Remus for a favour, luckily he isn't as immature as you are." "And what might this favour be?" asked Remus Severus took a deep breath "I have to pop out in the morning and I wondered if you would cover my class." Remus shook his head "Sure, I'm not doing anything anyway." Severus looked surprised "Thank you it's appreciated." Severus walked away while Sirius picked himself up off the ground "you must be joking I'd have told him to p*** right off." Remus sighed "You should try being nicer to Severus. We're not 15 anymore." Sirius laughed and walked out the door.

The night air was cool, the forest was silent and fox was circling the grounds once again. Remus yawned "lovely night isn't it." "Yes it certainly is." agreed Sirius. Sirius stopped abruptly "Why are we here again?" Remus shook his head "To get fire wood and stones." Sirius lifted his head "Oh yeah. Look let's just lift some and get out of here even though we're older now this place still sorta freaks me out." Remus shook his head and picked up some twigs that were in front of him "Right come on then let's find some stones and we'll be gone." Sirius nodded in agreement. The two walked away from each other when there was a loud crash. Sirius and Remus turned to face each other "What in the name of Merlin was that" whispered Sirius. They edged closer together. "Ahhhhhh help anyone" came a voice. Remus turned to Sirius "I know that voice." Sirius looked at Remus "So do I, wait that's." Remus cut him off "Draco" Remus left Sirius on the spot and began to sprint towards the voice shouting "Draco" Remus ran until he met the boy. Draco looked up "Professor?" the small boy was lying on the ground with a branch on his stomach. Remus lifted the branch with great difficulty before he spoke "Draco I'm not being funny but I'm going to ask a few questions. "Number one how did you get out of the castle? Number two why on Earth are you in the forest and three what the hell happened?" Draco looked up "To answer your questions in order. Number one I walked out the front door number two I was supposed meet my dad here and three I fell out of that tree." Sirius walked towards Remus "Hurry up and get back to the castle we're grassin him up." ordered Sirius. Remus looked a polled "No we are not." It was Sirius' turn to look a polled "What's gotten into you?" Remus pointed towards the castle "maybe it's better if you go back." Sirius sighed and walked away shaking his head. Remus turned back to Draco. "Right explain and hurry up about it." said Remus this time not in his usual soft voice. Draco took a deep breath "Well basically I received a letter saying meet me in the forest 4 trees along and 12 in at 10 o'clock love dad. So I automatically assumed that it was important so here I am but only there's no sign of him." Remus stopped to run this over in his head after a few minutes of thought Remus spoke "I'm not being funny but have you considered that the letter may not have been from your dad?" Draco stopped to consider this "No" Remus took a deep breath "well there's your answer" Draco looked at the ground "I suppose you think I'm stupid now." Remus laughed "Of course I don't but" Draco interrupted "There goes the but." Remus continued "You're very lucky that myself and Siri... eh Professor Black came out. You could have been lying here for days." Draco dropped his head. Remus put his arm around him "Right let's..." A familiar voice came from behind the pair "Draco son step away he's not safe, how dare you try to befriend my son." Remus took his arm from Draco's shoulder and faced Lucius "Long time no see how are you?" said Remus offering his hand to Lucius. Lucius refused it and spoke to his son "Draco come away I don't want you speaking with this creature." Draco stayed put. "Draco come away I mean it." Remus tapped Draco on the shoulder "Go with your father, I'll catch you later." Draco shook his head. "No." Lucius sighed "This is all your fault. You've twisted his mind until the point when he won't even speak to his own father well done Mooney." Remus looked at Lucius and mouthed sorry. Before you could say Merlin Remus had flew head first into a tree and Draco was running over to make sure he was okay. Remus grabbed his head and stood up. "What in the name of Merlin's longest toenail was that for?" Lucius laughed and sent Remus flying 20 feet into the air. Remus landed on the ground, rolled for a few seconds and got up saying "Quiet finished" Lucius just laughed. Before he knew it Remus was flying through the air spinning constantly. He landed with a thud but this time he struggled to get up. Refusing to fight back Remus was thrown through the air another 16 times until he finely could get up no more. Draco was horrified at his father's satisfaction. Running towards Remus Draco shouted at his father "How can you stand there and continue to throw spells at him you've threw him through the air 19 times and you don't even care." Lucius raised his wand and pointed it in Draco's direction "Are you saying Draco that you actually care about this stupid wolf?" Draco looked into his father's eyes. "Yes you know what I do, he has been nice to me when I've been rotten to him he's looked out for me and to be honest I don't want to end up like you, you enjoy watching people suffer and I think it's terrible." Lucius looked at his son with disgust before sending him 40 feet into the air. Remus who had been struggling stood up. "You sad evil man, what's wrong with you that's your son that you just threw through the air . Lucius began to laugh "What's got you so worked up he's just a sad little boy that has his loyalty in the wrong place." Without warning Remus punched Lucius across the face. He fell to the ground in pain before getting up and punching Remus in the stomach followed by bursting his nose. Remus grabbed Lucius by his shirt and pulled him into his punch aimed at the stomach before punching him in the jaw. Lucius kicked the back of Lupin's knee causing him to fall to the ground. He then swung for Lupin's face. Lupin ducked under his punch just in time he then punched Lucius in the face causing his head to swing back. He then punched him in the stomach making him hunch over then finished the battle with an almighty punch to his face bursting his lower lip and causing him to faint. Draco ran over "Right two quick questions number one are you all right number two have you killed him?" Remus laughed "To answer your questions one that hurt when I laughed but I'm fine and two no he's just knocked out." Draco put his hand o his chest "Few I thought you'd killed him. Remus picked Lucius up and put him on his shoulder. Draco looked at Remus in an odd way "Eh what are you doing?" Remus then looked at Draco in an even more odd way "Taking him to the castle we're hardly going to leave him out here are we." Draco shook his head "Well I suppose that makes sense."

Draco and Lupin walked into the classroom. Oh my god what happened to you?" Sirius said rushing over with a chair. Draco was first to speak "Turns out my dad was waiting." Sirius grabbed Draco by the neck. "You...you...you bast***. I can't believe you he stood up for you looked out for you and then you get your dad to beat him up." Remus jumped up "let him go Sirius it wasn't planned and before you ask I have no proof but I trust him." Sirius let Draco go. "What happened anyway."

"Well this is fun" Said Sirius in a sarcastic tone. Remus sighed "Oh Merlin's beard Sirius cheer up and have a bottle of fire whiskey." Sirius walked over to the cupboard and pulled out three bottles of fire whiskey. "Why three?" said Remus "Is Draco not drinking?" said Sirius "Merlin's beard Sirius he's fourteen." Sirius laughed "So is Harry and we let him drink." Remus shook his head and Sirius walked back over and sat down. Sirius handed Remus and Draco a bottle of fire whiskey each. Remus went to take a drink then stopped "Should we really be letting him drink that what if Snape comes in?" Sirius sighed "Oh lighten up Mooney he'll be fine in fact let him decide." Sirius said. Now talking to Draco he said "Look if you don't want it, don't drink it if you do, drink it. If you don't tell me and I'll get you butter beer." Draco opened the bottle and had a large gulp. "Not too bad I'll drink it." Sirius burst out laughing "Told you he'd like it. Remus looked away before getting up and walking over to his desk and grabbing a bag of marsh mallows. Sirius picked up the stones that he had collected from the forest and put them in a circle. He then placed a pile of wood in the centre of the circle and said "incendio" The wood went on fire and there was a lovely camp fire in the middle of the floor. Remus threw Sirius and Draco some marshmallows and the three began to roast them.


	9. Loosing Faith

Slowly the sun began to rise. Fox was doing his usual morning circle of the school and the ground was covered in a white sheet of snow. In the classroom three figures were snoring loudly in their own worlds of magic, all was well. "What the hell." Came a rather distressed voice the third years that were now sitting at their desks began to discuss the three figures in the middle of the floor. One particularly distressed third year walked over to the three figures. The boy kicked Remus in the side "Ah" cried Remus. Now tapping Sirius and Draco Remus said "ah my head, how much did we drink, Merlin's beard man." Harry was less than impressed "What's going on of all people you pick him to speak to." Remus looked up and for the first time noticed Harry "Oh eh me and Siri..." Harry cut him off I don't want excuses just get up and take your class or are you too piss** to think." Remus stood up "Oh Harry I never meant to cause you harm I just..." Remus could tell that Harry was no longer interested and stopped talking. Remus stopped and thought to himself wait a minute I don't have a class this morning, oh I said to Severus I would take his didn't I. Remus began to talk but none of what he was saying registered with Draco he had such a sore head he sat up and looked around him there were at least 30 bottles of fire whiskey on the ground, 30 between them Merlin's beard. Harry wasn't listening either his brain was like a game of tennis he was blaming Remus for everything but then was making excuses for him and quite frankly he just couldn't make his mind up. Sirius on the other hand had managed to pick himself up and sit in his usual chair in the corner he was now also playing tennis in his mind what was happening to Remus he was becoming friends with Harry's enemy could he be trusted any more.

MESSAGE TO READER: THANKYOU FOR READING MY STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WITH ANY CRITASISM OR ADVICE YOU HAVE. AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME I AM NOT GOING TO BE WRITING ANY MORE ON THIS PARTICULAR STORY UNLESS I GET A REQUEST TO WRITE MORE THANKYOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY AND MESSAGE.


End file.
